There is a need for a cost effective means of transporting or shipping a plurality of biological specimen vials from one location to another. Often, specimens are collected at various locations and tests are performed at another location. Tests on the biological specimens may be performed at a remote location for various reasons, including economy of scale and/or special expertise.